This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Story
by F.A.L.L.I.N.G. the S.K.Y.E.S
Summary: Slipknot invents the Earth. Members of Slipknot are God. Earths Greatest Defenders, turned evil wage war. Their leader Vin Diesel, wants to rule the world. But Slipknot vows to defend it. Full summary inside.
1. Intro

**Intro:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. My friend even owns me. Besides if I owned Slipknot they would never play live again, well at least not for you.

Slipknot invents the Earth. Members of Slipknot are God. Earths Greatest Defenders, turned evil wage war. Their leader Vin Diesel, wants to rule the world. But Slipknot vows to defend it. Vin was corrupted(by his best friend who's not important), he brainwashes the rest of EGD so that he may rule the world. But in the realm of Awesome Metal Music, Slipknot prepares. It turns out that EGD cannot be changed back. They remain insane forever. So now for the most violent war ever to be existed that actually happened last month. Just not to anyone's knowledge of course, because it happened the week after God existed but they bitch slapped him and told him to find another planet to screw up with so it was smooth sailing. And thus this is how Slipknot saved the world.

**Characters:**

**Earth's Greatest Defenders: **

Abraham Lincoln

George Washington

Spiderman

Agent Smith

Scorpion

Tony Hawk

Bill Nye

Will Shatner

Vin Diesel - leader

**Slipknot:**

Sid Wilson # 0

Joey Jordison # 1

Paul Gray # 2

Chris Fehn # 3

Jim Root # 4

Craig Jones # 5

Shawn Crahan # 6

Mick Thomson # 7

Corey Taylor # 8

* * *

A/N: If you find something off with my story, like where the scenes take place, just go with it. Don't question it, that's how Slipknot likes it.

This is the first time I've taken an intrest in a story I've written. It was a project for school and was suppose to be like a page long. Well I got carried away with it and now it's like 9 pages long. I think it has potential.

I had my friends read it and they said it was good. So let me know what you think. I hope they weren't lying.

Sorry if I offended you with the bitch slap to God but it was a tribute to one of my favorite movies.

So let me know if I should upload more scenes. Cause I know some jerkwad is gonna be like, " That little paragraph was nine pages!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Well if you havn't guessed it yet the title of this story is named after the System of a Down song off of their album Mezmerize.

This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Story

Chapter 2

Jim Root vs. Abraham Lincoln

Staring down this lone highway you cold have noticed the former president walking down it with his arm out sticking his thumb up in a hitch hiker's fasion. With a machine gun strapped to his back and a machete sheathed on his hip. Noticing he wasn't alone president Lincoln looked back down the road seeing a single car speeding toward him at a very fast pace. It sped past him easily topping 140 mph. Suddenly the brakes squeal as the tires turn with haste trying to catch up with the steering wheel. CRASH! Lincoln flinched as he saw the car roll down the continuing road only gathering more momentum. SLAM! After having rolled for atleast twelve seconds it came to a stop upside down. Silence. Blink. BOOM! The car had just erupted into a violent explosion of a very sickly green fire. A few more smaller explosions, Lincoln having decided to take an interest began walking toward the scene that took place on the side of the road. Stopping in the center of the highway he looked into the fire. He could have sworn the withing the flames that he saw his own future. He saw John Wilkes Booth, he saw himself sitting in a chair, and he saw what appeared to be a gun. Then the fire turned red and he saw only flames. And blink. A few miles away a lone car was speeding towards the unseen accident. Lincoln not knowing just stood where he was in the middle of the road staring at the fire. Vrooooom! Smash! Here came Jim Root driving in a car easily going 140 mph. The car just disintigrated Lincoln body. Blood soaking all over the car hood and windshield. Jim Root just smiled as he wistled to a tune on the radio. Well besided the part he couldn't keep up with. Finally he pulled up into a carwash getting his new favorite ride a good wash. And the last anybody saw of the former President Lincoln whas his hat hanging on the radio antenna.

A/N - Well like I said this was for a school project so this was written on college ruled paper. And on paper it looked a lot longer. Oh well.


End file.
